Stole My Heart
by love-1Direction
Summary: Hey guys so im new at this but please let me know what you think : This story is a One Direction fanfiction! Its about a girl named Emily who becomes real close with Niall, but can their relation ship survive all the drama ? and what is Emily big secrete?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new year and the beginning of a new me!

Izzy has been my best friend for five years and I can't think of anyone to be spending my last year of college with apart form her! It was really nerve racking to be doing your second to last year at college as this is where you start to decide your future! "oh my gosh I'm so nervous, are you nervous ? What class am I going to be in ? What's if I'm not with you ? Oh my gosh!" Izz said a bit breathless! "Izzy calm down its okay, you'll be fine!" I reassured her for about the eighth time this morning. Whenever Izzy was nervous she tends to talk alot! And fast! "OH MY GOSH EMILY... WE AER HERE...AHHHHH!" Izzy screamed at me "Kay Izzy look at me, it's going to be okay we have been together for the past 3 years there's no way we are getting split up now!" this calmed her a bit.

As Mr Dallas read out the class lists I started to get more and more nervous! And the last person in Mrs Ashkins form class is... All I could now hear was the sound of my heart beat... Izzy's name had already been called and I was hoping the last name would be mine! It had to be mine! I don't know how I'd react if it wasn't mine... I'm the opposite to Izzy so when I'm nervous I go really quiet! "AH EMILY !" I heard a faint voice yell! "emily you okay ?" I just realized I had missed everything anyone was saying! Omg who was that finial person ? I felt some one shake me! "yay omg Emily this year is going to be the best, come on we better get going!" Izzy Said! "okay" I agreed still no knowing what happened but I did know that it must of been my name! A huge grin spread across my face! I had Maths first and Izzy had science.

As I walked into Maths Mr Kibbling sorted us into a seating plan! Great. I was sat at the back by myself, considering I hated Maths this was okay! I watched as Mr Kibbling walked out of the class and he started talking to someone! I couldn't hear their conversation as I had my headphones in! I started writing what was on the board, as I went to look up I saw Mr standing there with a blonde haired guy! "Mrs Watson", I heard Mr Kibbling's Crockey voice say. "yes?" I replied taking out my headphones! "this is Niall, he's just moved to London a few days ago! I'm going to sit him here for now!" he then walked away, leaving Niall standing there! Woah he was kind of cute... "Okay" I whispered nervously even thought I knew Mr Kibbling wouldn't of heard me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"oh sorry ill move my stuff off your seat!" I said now looking into these beautiful green eyes! I've never seen eyes like that before...They were gorgeous! "thanks" Niall replied. Straight away I noticed an accent! Could he get anymore cute! "what accent is that?" i said as I moved my stuff! "Irish!" the way he said Irish was a moment I got lost in! "wow" was all I could say! Niall just smiled and sat down. "ohh by the way I'm Emily!" i said as he looked for his book. "nice to meet you" he held out his hand and I shook it. We had to sit in silence for the rest of the lesson as no one had done any work for the past 20 minutes! The bell rang, time for the next lesson. "Emily ?" I heard Niall ask sweetly. "yeah ?" "how do you read this ?" I giggled as he handed me his timetable. I explained it all to him but he had history with me next anyway. We spent all history lesson getting to know each other! Turns out his mum and dad just split and he moved to London with his dad while his mum stayed in L.A with her new boyfriend! Niall has no siblings and he loves food. They lived in Ireland for 13 years and when Niall turned 13 they moved to L.A and he was there for 4 and a bit years and now he's here! "I'm sorry about your parents splitting.." i felt like I've know Niall all my life and I just wanted to hold him because I could tell it hurt him to talk about it. "well mum cheated on dad so moving was for the best, and I decided to go with dad." he forced a smile. The bell suddenly rung and everyone got up and hurried out to interval. "do you want to hang with me at interval?" I asked nervously.. "Okay that would be great" he gave a huge smile.

We walked over to where my group was. There was Izzy, Kim,Rose,Kelly and Megan who were all the girls then we had Mark who was Kelly's boyfriend, and Jake who was Izzy best guy friend! We all got along really well. I introduced Niall to everyone and he seemed to fit in just right! He was a little shy at first but who isn't?

Nialls pov:

So far my day was going great! I was really nervous for this day as I didn't know one single person! I got to my Maths class and as the teacher was talking to me I saw a beautiful girl through the window in the class I was soon to be going into. She had long brown hair which was neatly sat to one side and she was writing so gracefully. The teacher took me in and walked me straight over to her... She introduced herself as Emily. She was really nice! I'm glade we had history together next because she knew where she was going and I didn't! We talked a lot in history bout each others family and life. She didn't talk much about her family... She's an only child who lives with her mum, she didn't sound confident in talking bout her family so I dropped it, but I would like to know more! It was now Interval and as she was talking to Izzy I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked! She had her hair on her back and it went down to her hip! She had deep blue eyes which smiled even when she wasn't! Is it possible to fall for someone this fast even though you only just met them ? She seemed perfect! I think she noticed I was staring as she started to walk over to me! I got nervous...

Emily's pov:

"hiya" I said taking a seat next to Niall! "hey" he sighed. "you okay" i asked as he sounded upset almost? "yeah I'm fine, just thinking..." he hesitated a bit. "Wana share what your thinking ?" I said nudging him trying to lighten the mood. "oh Uhm... Just.. This school!" I could tell that wasn't what he was thinking at all! "this school?.." I don't know why I acted this way when he didn't tell me what he was really thinking, he didn't have to! We only just met! I then looked into his eyes and I calmed down. "it's actually.." his soft voice started to say but I interrupted him "don't worry, you don't have to tell me!" I said smiling at him. As he opens his mouth to speak the bell ran, I jumped up and held out my hand so he could get up! I felt my hole body tingle as our hands collided... My hart started to race faster! "you guys coming" Megan asked ? I coughed and let go of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hadn't seen Niall for the rest of the day but I couldn't stop thinking about him! I didn't eve see him at lunch.. Maybe he didn't want to hang with me anymore. As I walked home I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around to see Niall running to catch up with me, he looked very fit! "Niall?" i knew it was him but it just came out. "wait up" he said sounding a bit puffed. "sorry I would of walked with you but I didn't know you were heading this way, and I didn't see you after school so I had no..." he cut me off. "it okay but I don't live this way.." I giggled slightly. "so why are you coming this way ?". "I saw you and had to ask if I can bring friends to hang with us tomorrow at lunch and interval?" he looked me right in the eye as he said this! "your good at making friends!" I laughed "but sure you can!" I looked away as truck went past and tooted at us! "sweet thanks, cya tomorrow Emily!" he said before running back in the direction he came from.

The next day came and Izzy was away sick so I walked to school by myself but I surprisingly got there faster than usual. I saw Niall standing with four other boys... We're they his new friends ? I slowly walked over to them... I was really shy when it comes to being in group of strangers almost! "Emily!" Niall sounded really happy. "Niall!" I tried to say just as happily as he did. "Emily this is Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn! These are the boys I asked if they could hang with us ?" boys ? He didn't say they were all boys ? But I guess I like it not being girls. "oh hiya!" a huge grin spread across my face as i talked to all of the 'boys' and got to know them. They were all really lovely. And I couldn't wait for all my friends to meet them. I had never seen them at school before oh I had seen Liam once he's always busy with school activities, i also remember once last year I remember once when a tall, curly haired boy walked past and Kim was totally drooling over him, man she's going to freak when she sees that he's hanging with us! "how'd you all meet ?" I asked after I stopped being in my own little world. "we all have biology together" it was Liam who answered this. Liam had a very nice body, soft looking brow hair that was windswept to one side! He has deep brown eyes that sparkled. "wow that's lucky to all be in the same class!" it really was lucky! I heard them all laugh them the one with short darker hair i now know to be Zayn said "yeah, were very lucky!"

Walking to my group I saw that the boys We're already there. They looke like they were getting along, Harry was sat taking to Kim, Liam with Rose, Mark and Kelly where sat in each others laps laughing and teasing each other, then there was Megan, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Jake who were in one big group talking and everyone just seemed to fit right in with each other. A huge grin creeped across my face as I saw how much our group had grown. I went and sat next to Niall as there was no other gap but honestly I most likely would of sat there anyway! I lolled over to Kim who gave me the biggest of smiles and winked at me before returning to concentrate on Harry. I giggled to myself wondering if what I thought was going to happen would happen... "what's do funny?" I felt someone nudge me as they spoke to me. "just a thought I had" I turned around to see it was Niall. I'm glad he was sitting because honestly if I would standing I would of fell, I don't know why but he makes me week at the knees! I think I'm falling for him...


End file.
